The desirability of providing footwear that incorporate therein assemblies that emit noises and/or similar sounds has long been known. Such devices, of which I am aware, are disclosed in the following United States Letters Patents:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Year of Issue ______________________________________ Schreck 2,160,756 1939 Casserd 2,291,791 1942 Miles 2,735,220 1956 Faranda 2,811,811 1957 Magiera 3,340,846 1967 Visitacion 3,432,964 1969 Schmidt 3,501,144 1970 Strelakos 3,757,466 1973 ______________________________________
It is noted that each of the above patents involve the incorporation of various mechanical noise-making assemblies with foot apparel. The noises created by these mechanical assemblies are not electronically generated. Further, it is noted that there is no suggestion in any of those disclosures of any arrangement that could electrically amplify or broadcast the mechanical noises made by the assemblies. Thus, it is clear that the arrangements of these disclosures are not capable of either generating or broadcasting either musical compositions or messages, nor do they lend themselves to being adapted for that purpose.
It has also been known to incorporate various electrical circuitry with foot apparel to provide for the pick-up and broadcasting of noises, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,305 issued to Medler, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,852 issued to Schwartz. However, in both of these disclosures, the various components of the electrical circuitry are individual, and there is no suggestion therein to form such circuitry into a unitary assembly. Rather, in each case, the speakers for broadcasting the audible signal are remote from the shoe. Indeed, neither of these arrangements is capable of being formed into a unitary assembly.
Furthermore, like the disclosures noted above, in both Medler '305 and Schwartz '852, the noises to be broadcasted are mechanical noises make by mechanical elements (such as taps). It is noted that there is no suggestion in either of those disclosures of any arrangement that could electrically generate a noise. Thus, it is clear that the arrangements of these disclosures are not capable of either generating either musical compositions or messages, nor do they lend themselves to being adapted for that purpose.
It has also been known to incorporate electronic circuitry with foot apparel for purposes other than to simply emit and/or amplify noises.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,702,999 issued to Grandisar; 3,791,375 issued to Pfeiffer; and 4,814,661 issued to Ratzlaff et al. each disclose arrangements that provide force (or weight) bearing sensing and warning systems. However, like the disclosures discussed above, none of the circuitry of these arrangements are unitary assemblies. Rather, in each of these disclosures, the circuitry includes speakers that are remote from the remainder of the subassembly.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,402,147 issued to Wu; 4,466,204 issued to Wu; 4,510,704 issued to Johnson; and 4,651,446 issued to Yukawa et al each disclose pedometers. However, none of these disclosures involve assemblies that are capable of either generating or broadcasting an audible signal. Thus, the arrangements of these disclosures are not capable of generating or broadcasting either musical compositions or messages, nor do they lend themselves to being adapted for that purpose. Furthermore, once again, the assemblies of these disclosures are not unitary. The only disclosures of which I am aware that incorporate devices or circuitry with foot apparel that emit musical compositions are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,940,184 issued to Malone and 4,771,556 issued to Kim.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,184 issued to Malone discloses a mechanical arrangement that is built into the heel of a high heel shoe. This mechanical arrangement is comprised of several separate components, and not a unitary assembly. Also, this arrangement is not capable of either electronically generating or broadcasting either a musical composition or a message. Furthermore, it is noted that the mechanical arrangement disclosed therein is quite complicated, involving a spring-driven music box mechanism. Unfortunately, the complexity of such a mechanical arrangement can be quite expensive and weighty, so as to affect the user's comfort. Also, such a complicated mechanical arrangement can only be incorporated into foot apparel that is of the variety that has an abnormally large heel, such as a high heel shoe. Such an arrangement would not be able to be satisfactorily incorporated into foot apparel not having such large heels, such as athletic footwear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,556 issued to Kim discloses an arrangement wherein a circuit panel is mounted directly on the upper portion of the shoe for producing a speaker drive signal when activated. Separate from the circuit panel is a speaker, that is mounted in the heel of the shoe and which is responsive to the speaker drive signal that is generated by the circuit panel. The power supply is in the form of a photovoltaic cell that is also remote from the circuit panel and the speaker (although connected thereto). The power supply activates the circuit panel when the "VELCRO" type closure has been opened to expose the cell.
While being useful for its purpose, the Kim arrangement involves several separate components, each of which must be mounted separately. This arrangement does not present a unitary device. Use of such a device would necessitate substantial modification of the shoe, which is impractical. Also, the arrangement of Kim requires that the shoe be opened/closed for activation/deactivation of the power supply, so that the composition may be broadcast. No button whatsoever, or any other similar means that operates apart from the opening/closing of the shoe has been disclosed for this purpose.
I am also aware that there are arrangements wherein unitary electronic assemblies are incorporated into greeting cards for generating and broadcasting audible signals in the form of musical compositions and messages. However, like the Kim '556 patent, these cards must be opened and closed in order to activate and deactivate the power supply. Additionally, it has never been suggested to incorporate such a unitary electronic assembly into an athletic shoe or any other foot apparel.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there remains a need for an arrangement wherein an athletic shoe is combined with a unitary electronic assembly capable of both electrically generating and broadcasting an audible signal in the form of a musical composition, message or the like.